Another Way Out
by Juura99
Summary: They were doing it again...Always arguing. He didn't want to listen anymore! The cool metal of the gun felt inviting. It was a way out... His phone rang and his best friend was there...Perhaps there was another way out after all?


**This little piece was written late at night, by me, while I sat there listening to my mother and step-father-though-I-hate-calling-him-even-that arguing over the very same things...So in a way, it's based off of true events...Except I didn't do what Naru did, and there was no Sasuke to help me either, I just kinda...sat there until they quieted down...**

**Anyway, enough of that...**

**On with the random one-shot!**

**Another Way Out.  
**

* * *

They were doing it again.

The arguing and shouting and the sound of things being thrown around sounded like a thunderstorm to his ears. His entire body shook with fear and apprehension, and he flinched violently as another plate was smashed in the other room. Their voices were loud, harsh and biting, filled with venom and spite.

Why did they do this?

She was accusing him again. Accusing him of cheating. He was yelling that she didn't know anything and was just an idiot. He was saying she couldn't control him. They were screaming at each other, insults falling like a waterfall and flying like daggers.

Why was it always like this?

What had happened to those times when they would all be together and smiling? Those old times, where the three of them would smile together, laugh together and be happy together. Had it all been an illusion? Some sick dream he'd been stuck in while in reality, those two hated each other more than anything?

Was it all a lie after all?

His breathing was shallow now as he ran a thumb over the glistening metal of the gun in his hand. A pulse of excitement rushed through his veins, and he blinked down at the object.

He could make it all go away. He could make the pain go away. He could stop the arguing from reaching him.

It would all go away.

And all it would take would be one pull of the trigger. Just one.

Just. One. Bullet.

His arm raised and his breathing was almost non-existent already. He was shaking, but he didn't care. This was a way out.

It had to be.

He bit his lip, tasting blood as he pushed the metal barrel against his head, sighing when the chill passed onto his skin. He closed his eyes, took in a shuddering breath, heard another plate smash. He pulled and...

His phone went off, the ringtone sounding loudly and halting his finger in its tracks against the trigger.

His breath came out in a rush and he lowered the pistol immediately, instantly recognizing the ringtone that belonged to his best friend.

With a shaky sigh, he walked over and picked up the small device in his shaking hands and flipped it open, pressing the cold plastic to his ear.

"H-hello?"

"...They're doing it again, aren't they?" a deep voice asked from the other side, and he felt himself fall to the bed as his muscles weakened at the familiar voice. The friendly voice.

Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah." He murmured shakily.

"...How bad?" Sasuke asked, concern barely hidden.

He didn't speak, his eyes roving over to the gun lying a few feet away.

"How bad, Naruto?" Sasuke's deep voice all but growled now. Naruto turned away from the gun.

"...Pretty bad. They've already broken dishes." He muttered back, wincing as another crash was heard.

He heard his friend take in a sharp breath before "I'm coming over. Get dressed, get an overnight bag and get outside. Go through the window again. I'll be there."

The phone was put down, leaving no room for argument and he smiled at his Sasuke's antics. That guy would never let him have his say when it came to these situations.

He quickly got dressed in some warm clothes, and threw some spares into his overnight bag, along with his toothbrush from his en suit bathroom, and a few odds and ends. Once he had everything, he quickly scribbled a note and left it on his bed. His eyes found the gun again, and he sucked in a breath.

After a moment of hesitation, he sighed and reached over, grabbing the pistol and placing it under his bed, out of sight and out of the way.

He walked over to the window and pulled it open, slinging his leg over the side and climbing out into the garden. He was lucky his house was a single story.

Almost as soon as he reached the gates, he heard the low rumbling of a car engine, and he climbed over the small fence surrounding the yard, quickly running over and jumping in the car, the door already having been flung open for him.

As soon as he had slammed the door shut, a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a comforting hug while a worried voice whispered into his ear.

"Did they see you? Did they touch you at all?"

He sighed, leaning into the hug and shaking his head. "No. I stayed in my room right up until I left through the window. I left a note for them." He answered.

He felt Sasuke nod before they pulled away. A warm hand came up to his face and a thumb brushed under his eye. Naruto flinched, realizing that, at some point, he had started crying. Sasuke's worried eyes were trained on him, and he squirmed a bit under the intense look.

"I'm okay." He tried. Sasuke studied him for a long moment before sighing and pulling his hand away. He turned back to the wheel, putting the car into drive and slowly moving forward.

"No...Not yet. But you will be." He said softly.

Naruto looked at him, tilting his head in confusion.

Sasuke stopped at a red light and briefly turned to him with a small smile.

"I'll make sure of that." He promised.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he gave a blinding smile, reaching over and poking Sasuke in the side.

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" he asked teasingly.

"Not a chance." Sasuke replied, smirking.

Naruto chuckled, leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

'_Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you for giving me another way out_.' He thought.

Back in his home, the gun lay forgotten under his bed, and it would stay there for a long time.

* * *

**Eheh...random, is it not?**

**Ah, wish I'd had a Sasuke...but sadly my best friend doesn't have a car...and she's in a different country...¬.¬**

**Lolz, reviews are always awesome!**


End file.
